Deadly Treasures: Skull Sphere
by KnightSpark
Summary: When Cleo goes on a hunt for the world's most mysterious treasures, she has to work with Nefera, her evil sister, and Toralei, the school traitor. Can they set aside their differences and defeat the witch doctor's son?
1. Chapter 1: The Legend

Cleo De Nile hated her elder sister, Nefera. She always finds an opportunity to make her life miserable to the bitter end. She'd wish that Nefera wasn't alive at all.

"I hate that evil, rotten excuse for a sister," Cleo muttered. "If only the slaves buried her even deeper."

Cleo then looked at her "perfect" sister. Whenever she did something wrong, (even when she's framed by Nefera) her father has to compare her to Nefera.

"Cleo, get over here now," she demanded.

Reluctantly, Cleo got off of her bed and went into the living room.

"What," Cleo replied acidly.

"Take a look at this, will you?" Nefera help up an old, ripped-up roll of paper.

"What, more blackmail?" Cleo asked.

"Not this time. It seems to be a scroll to a legend," Nefera said.

"The Legend of the... Skull Sphere? What in Ra's name is a Skull Sphere?" Cleo asked.

"It seems to be an ancient artifact used by ghosts known as the Night Marchers," said Nefera.

"I think I heard about them in History, but of course I don't care about them," Cleo said.

"Why don't you care about the Night Marchers?'' Nefera asked.

"Because I don't care about History, that's why!" Cleo yelled.

"Alright, alright! Don't get all wound up," Nefera said.

"Where are we going to find this Skull Sphere, then?" Cleo asked.

"Somewhere in Hawaii," Nefera replied.

Both of them decided that they would leave by Friday, 10:00 PM. "Fine then, goodnight," said Nefera sweetly.

"Whatever," Cleo sourly replied.

Little that they know, a shadowed figure was just outside the pyra-mansion.

"So... They know about the Skull Sphere, huh? Well that doesn't mean I will let them get it," he said, and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Traitor

Cleo and Nefera were at the Scareport (airport) waiting for their flight. Cleo received multiple texts from her boyfriend, Deuce, while Nefera was listening to Lil' Wail (Lil' Wayne) on her iCoffin.

"You actually like Lil' Wail? I'm more of a Justin Biter ghoul," said Cleo.

"Oh please, Justin is SO last year. Lil' Wail is the best artist in the world!" Nefera exclaimed excitedly.

"No he's not," a voice called.

"WHAT? Who told me Lil' Wail is not good? Show yourself! I DEMAND IT!" Nefera yelled.

"Hey, don't get your gauze in a knot, you old bag," the voice replied.

Cleo, ignoring her fuming sister, went to find the source of the insulter. She stops to find a werecat with a suspiciously big hat on her head.

"What are you doing here, Toralei?" she asked.

"Uh... Who's Toralei?" the werecat said.

"You are," said Cleo, knocking off her hat. "And FYI, you're really bad at disguises."

Toralei panicked when she saw Nefera walk up to her with her anger switch still in the 'on' position.

"You better give me a good reason why I don't have to drop-kick you off the plane," Nefera growled.

"B-Because I have i-info on this Skull Sphere y-you are looking for," Toralei stuttered.

"What kind of info?" Cleo asked.

"I'll tell you on the plane because-" Toralei got interrupted when a flaming arrow nearly missed her head.

"Come on! My grandmother can shoot better than that!" yelled a person with dragon wings on his back.

"Shut up! YOU weren't able to hit her either, so why are you talking down to me?" the second person with an elfin-like appearance replied angrily.

"We should be going now," Cleo said with fear in her voice.

And the trio ran off in hope of escaping the assassins.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Before they knew it, Cleo, Nefera and Toralei were running for their afterlives from some kind of monsters in suits that were stalking Toralei because she knew something she shouldn't have known.

"Why are those two chasing us?" cried Cleo.

"They're not chasing YOU! They're chasing me because I know something about the Skull Sphere!" Toralei yelled.

"Then I rephrase the question on my sister's behalf... What do you know Skull Sphere and why are those morons hunting you down for the info?" Nefera yelled.

"Can't... Talk... Here... I'll... Explain... On... The... Plane..." Toralei said with little breath.

The three made it to the gate before their pursuers and quickly closed the door on them.

"That was close," said Nefera, regaining air to her lungs.

"No, this is close," said Cleo, scratching Toralei behind the ears.

"What are you doing to me?" Toralei said, confused.

"Let's just go and head into First Class," Cleo said, refracting her hand from her enemy's head.

As they were sitting in First Class, Nefera spoke.

"Alright, tomcat, what do you know about the Skull Sphere?"

Toralei sighed. "First off, I was digging up on some info about the thing, and it turns out... It's not an artifact, it's a weapon."

"WHAT?" Cleo and Nefera exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, I'm shocked too. This Skull Sphere is used by the Night Marchers, which powered this thing up with the light of the moon. Then they use it suck up the lost souls and put them in a dimension which they can't escape from," she finished.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. That doesn't explain why you were being hunted down by those psychopaths with burning crossbows," Cleo said.

"Yes, well about them, they're part of some group as the 'Dark Swords Alliance' and they good at get anything they want... Even if means killing someone," Toralei added.

"So you're saying that some sinister group were trying to kill you just so they can get the info?" Nefera said.

"Don't be so grim, ghoul. They just wanted my ears." Toralei replied.

"Ears? If I were them, I would go for the head," Cleo laughed, but stopped when Toralei glared at her.

"Sorry," she muttered. "We have arrived at Hawaii," the fright attendant said.

"Well, we're here, so let's make the most of it," Nefera said cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's go," said Cleo and Toralei, still holding grudges against each other.

As they got off the plane, the shadowed figure who was outside their pyra-mansion was sitting in the seat behind them.

"They may have gotten this far, but they won't go any farther."

The figure then disappears in a cloud of smoke. Cleo couldn't help but overhear what just happened.

"Who was that, and what does he mean by we won't go any further?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel Hellfire

As the three girls arrived at their hotel, they tried to put together why the normie/dragon and his elf companion were trying to kill them, and how Toralei knew something about the Skull Sphere and they didn't.

"Well, this is our room," said Cleo, opening the door.

The scenery was beautiful. Wallpaper with flowers and a deck with three beds lined up against it.

"Wow... It's so amazing!" Toralei exclaimed as she jumped on one of the beds.

"Well, I guess it's pretty nice, and I've seen better," Cleo added.

"Just remember, we flew here to find and destroy the Skull Sphere... Toralei, how do we destroy it?" Nefera asked.

"We need to find the cave that leads to the volcano and find the-"

"Back up a minute," interrupted Cleo.

"What is it?" Toralei asked.

"Did the word 'volcano' just passed through your mouth?"

"Let me finish. When we reach the volcano, we'll find the shrine which was the Sphere's resting place, and then we place it on the shrine and the thing and POW! It's gone for good."

"I'm afraid that won't the thing that will be gone for good," a sinister voice called out.

Cleo turned to see a chopper with a shark-like face appear right outside their room. A knight in red and silver armour was standing on the leg of the chopper.

"You will never get your hands on the Skull Sphere!" he bellowed.

"Oh, yeah?" Nefera retaliated. "You and what army?"

She then regretted what she said when saw black street cars and superbikes pull up at the hotel entrance.

"That answer your question?" said Cleo, glaring at her idiot sister.

"Can we just get out of here and hope to get out alive?" Toralei said, frightened.

They all ran for the door and closed it, but then they hear rapid-firing bullets from a rivet gun.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Cleo said.

"What? Are you saying we surrender and get ourselves killed?" Toralei dryly joked.

"Shut up and listen, you stupid alley cat. What we need to do is wipe the maniac who is on the chopper," Cleo added.

"With what?" Nefera yelled. "All I saw on the way here are carts with aerosol spray, some torches and chlorine. What are we going to do with those?"

"Well, with some extra junk, we can make an RPG launcher," Cleo said.

"Well, we better make it quick because I don't think that metal nut is gonna to wait any longer," Toralei said, with worry in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Iron Duke

Biography

Name: Iron Duke

Son of the Black Knight

Age: 15... Thousand.

Killer Style: Even as a ghost, I like being covered by two-hundred pound of metal. I also like to customize it. I even got a collection!

Freak Flaw: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Favourite Colour: Bronze, Silver and sometimes Gold

Favourite Food: Roast Bird with a dash of Worcestershire Sauce.

Biggest Pet Peeve: It's bothersome that I have apply oil to my armour each and every day of the week. Why did this happen?

Favourite Activity: Jousting, horseback riding, and working with the Dark Swords. It pays real well, you know?

Pet: My loyal Black Hound, Lancelot. He is a strong and smart companion whenever I need him.

Favourite School Subject: History. It reminds me of my youth. However, I got dumped by a not-so-fair maiden 500 years ago.

Least Favourite School Subject: Oceanography. Just the name subject make me want to rust.


	6. Chapter 6: The Helmet

After quick engineering and a few minor cuts, scrapes, and burns, the girls finally managed to make an RPG launcher.

"This had better work," Nefera said doubtfully.

"It doesn't look like it will work... But we don't have another option," Toralei replied.

The group headed out for the hotel rooftop waiting for the chopper and the knight that was standing on it.

"Well, where is the jerk?" Cleo said.

"The 'jerk' is right here!" the armoured phantom yelled out, coming from behind them.

"Hey, that's not fair! You could at least give us a warning for Ra's sake!" yelled Nefera.

"Shut up, you'll only encourage him," Toralei warned.

She took the launcher and fired at the chopper. The round directly hit the left wing.

"Fools! You dare challenge the Iron Duke? Son of the ghost of the Black Knight?" he yelled.

"For a moron in armour, he sure is a windbag," Cleo muttered as she fired the second round at the wing Duke was standing on.

"NO! Men, get those brats and kill them!" he commanded.

In no time, monsters in suits and some kind of helmets surrounded them in a circular formation.

"Quick! Fire again!" Nefera yelled as she hastily fired at the chopper, desperate to get rid of the Duke.

"Watch it!" Cleo protested, taking the launcher from her impatient sister. "We don't have limited rounds!"

"She's right. We only have three cans left!" Toralei exclaimed.

She then broke into a mad dash right to the chopper.

Despite the guards in her way, she charged past them, but then felt a sharp pain on her ear.

"OW!" she cried. Toralei quickly put her paw on her ear, not realizing she dropped the launcher. When it hit the ground, it fired on its own and the round hit one of the propeller blades, causing the chopper to stagger.

"What's happening? Get it back under back under control!" Duke demanded. "No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the chopper quickly dropped. When it hit the ground, it exploded instantly on impact. Cleo then noticed his helmet landed near her feet.

"We should keep this," she said. The others agreed, then looked at the henchmen while pointing the weapon at them.

"P-Please don't shoot! We'll do anything!" one of them said.

"Anything?" Nefera deviously asked.

Meanwhile, the shadowed figure was standing on a palm tree with a sniper rifle covered with shadows in his hand.

"Drat. I aimed for the head, and by a slight margin I hit her ear. Oh well, I'll still make sure that they don't go anywhere near that... What? Are they pointing that poorly crafted rocket launcher at my men? This is insane! This is... WHOA!" he yelled as he fell of the tree and landed on his back.

"Curse them all," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7: Enemy Revealed

Cleo, Nefera and Toralei had made it to the volcano with help of some reluctant henchmen.

"Alright, alright! We're here! Now will you let us go?" one of them pleaded.

"Sure," Cleo said sweetly, then shot the Hummer with her last round.

"You could of let them live for another hour, you know?" Toralei said.

"If I did that, they would go to whoever they work for, and in less than a minute, more suits will try and kill us," Cleo replied.

"Still, they didn't have to abandon us in the middle of the jungle," Nefera pouted.

The girls then went to find the crypt, making their way through quicksand, sticky vines and poisonous spiders just to get to their destination.

"Alright, get this: We go in, get the Skull Sphere, seal it and get out of there. Okay?" Nefera said.

"I'm sorry, you lost me at 'We go in'," Cleo said, shivering in her high-heels.

"Look, if we let those losers get it before we do, they could do something evil like, suck up everything in sight or something," Toralei protested.

And so, they headed off into the crypt, while the figure in shadows was hiding behind a bush.

"They have gotten far enough. If they don't turn back anytime soon, they'll face the wrath of... Razu Kilan."


	8. Chapter 8: Razu Kilan

Biography

Name: Razu Kilan

Son of the Witch Doctor

Age: 40,000. I'm not joking!

Killer Style: I like to mix traditional style with urban, so I like having some skulls on my biker's jacket.

Freaky Flaw: You know those shadows that have been following me for a while? Well that's how I was born. It makes it hard to see anything or anyone while I'm... Going hunting. Yeah that's it, hunting.

Favourite Color: Any shade of black and other dark colors.

Favourite Food: Souls. Again, I'm not joking!

Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't have one.

Favourite Activity: Did I mention hunting earlier? That's my activity.

Pet: Don't have one.

Favourite Subject: Dead Languages. I like to uncover the forgotten words of undead foreigners.

Least Favourite Subject: Math. I don't waste time on stuff I already know.


	9. Chapter 9: Haven't Seen The Last Of Him

The girls had finally made it to the crypt, only to find that it wasn't at all what they pictured.

"Wow... Big crypt," Nefera said in awe.

"It's not like anything I've seen before," Cleo added.

"Well, that can't stop us from finding the Skull Sphere!" Toralei exclaimed.

She dragged both Cleo and Nefera further inside the crypt.

"First, we have to complete the Trial," she said.

"You didn't mention anything about a trial!" Nefera yelled.

"Well, I would of if it weren't for that Idiot Dunce and his back-up," Toralei argued.

"Look, we just have to get through this stupid trial and we can seal this blasted orb, all right?" Cleo said.

Nefera and Toralei reluctantly agreed and followed her to the Trial Hall. The only thing they had to do was cross a dangerous bridge. When they were center, Nefera spoke up. "This isn't half bad. We just have to-" Nefera was cut short when she heard a gunshot.

"You don't have to do anything! In fact, I won't let you anywhere near the Skull Sphere!" a voice called out.

The girls turned around to see a tan young man with a stick, enshrouded by shadows. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" Cleo exclaimed angrily.

My name is Razu Kilan, and I'm one of the Dark Swords' best officers. So I would advise you beautiful girls to get out the way you came in, catch the next plane out of here, and never return!" he demanded.

"Look pal, we didn't come here for nothing, so why don't you just drop dead!" Nefera shouted.

"You first," Kilan replied. He began to step on the bridge, when Cleo got an idea. She took off one of the loose boards and looked at Kilan.

Hey, witch doctor, there's another tresspasser!" she yelled.

Where? Where?" he exclaimed. While he was confused, Cleo threw the board at his ankle so hard, that he fell over the bridge.

"This isn't over...!" he screamed as he plunged down to his doom.

"Hey, what's that?" Toralei said, pointing to a dark round object. She went closer to it and noticed something familiar.

"Hey Stripe, what's over there?" Cleo called. She and Nefera went to where Toralei was standing. They saw what she saw. A black crystal ball with skulls on it.

"Is this it? Is this the legendary Skull Sphere we've been searching for?" Cleo said in awe.

"Yes, and we have to hurry up and seal it before night fall!" Toralei replied, grabbing the object. They all headed to the other side of the bridge and went into the chamber. They saw the pedestal rushed right to it.

"Hurry up!" she yelled. When they got to the pedestal, they slammed the Skull Sphere on it, causing the orb to turn into dust and releasing the spirits that have been trapped inside of it for years.

"Well, we did it. We sealed the Skull Sphere," Toralei said.

"Yes, but I don't ever want to do this again," Nefera sighed.

"Are you kidding? There must be thousands of treasures and secrets of that are pleading to be found! We can't just stop here!" Cleo exclaimed excitedly.

"Then we'll find them together... dear sister," Nefera replied with a smile."

At that time, Toralei hesitated. Will Cleo let her come with them? After all she did her and her ghoulfriends?

"Look, you can come with us if you like," she said.

"I can?" Toralei asked nervously.

"Yes... On one condition."

"What?" she asked.

"If all else goes south, don't side with the enemy," Cleo warned.

Toralei completely understood and followed them out of the crypt. When they got to the scareport, Nefera finally asked her sister about what she said to Toralei.

"What was that all about back there?" she asked."

Cleo sighed. "You should of been there long ago."

* * *

><p>Did you like that? Whether you did or not, I'm going to work on a whole Deadly Treasures series starting with book 2: Diablo's Circle! Please leave your reviews!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Preview: Diablo's Circle

"So what are we waiting for again?" Toralei asked impatiently. She, Cleo and Nefera were waiting for something important, and she was getting tired.

"Look, Razu's carriers will be coming any minute, so the only thing that shouldn't be open is your mouth, so shut up," Nefera whispered sternly.

"Will both of you shut up!" Cleo yelled. Just then, before she could yell anymore, they heard the rumbling of superbike motors headed their direction.

"The Vampire Mafia? I thought they got busted years ago," Cleo said, dumbfounded.

"They did. Their descendants went into hiding and took over and started going further underground," Nefera said.

"Shut up and start the car already. They'll won't notice us if we keep a distance between us and them," Toralei said. As she told her, Nefera drove not too close, but not too far either as she followed the superbikes.

"Well, here goes nothing," Nefera said.


End file.
